


20 Reasons to Swallow Your Child

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [20]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: (if you count swallowing and digesting someone as sex), Casual Vore, DO NOT FVKING DO IT AT HOME, Fantasy themes, Gender Ambiguous, Incest, List Form, Multi, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, child prey, consensual vore, fetish universe, implied reformation, magazine article mock-up, mentioned digestion, parent pred, parent vore, pretty heavy vore, safe vore, swallowed alive, swallowed whole, underage vore, vore universe, weird creepy freaky things treated as normal within universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Within the safe vore universe, swallowing, digesting and reforming your child is normal. In fact, there are everything from scientific studies to gossip magazine articles praising it as beneficial.This is a look at one such article.A. N.: Written because I always adored casual parent vore and writing down all the ways seemed a perfect way to celebrate my 20th vore story.If you're not into this, please either leave and forget about it, or treat this like a stupid, horrible joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf/gifts), [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts), [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts), [1851419loud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851419loud/gifts), [TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/gifts), [Jasi_livin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasi_livin/gifts), [jdizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdizzles/gifts), [T_atsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_atsu/gifts), [Suzie_Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Drake/gifts), [PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/gifts), [idioticIntelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticIntelligence/gifts), [Tord_Larsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tord_Larsson/gifts), [Thingymobob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingymobob/gifts), [WAGL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAGL/gifts), [Haya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya/gifts), [fuzzylobsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylobsters/gifts).



**20 Reasons to Eat Your Children**

(vore fetish story)

 

  1. **They are the perfect snack size.** Big enough to be filling, yet small enough to digest easily. And if you're still not satisfied after just one, well, it's a good reason to have more.

  2. **They are the perfect starter and/or dessert.** While eating a child and an adult will seem like too much for some, a wriggling, tasty, easily digestible child is just the perfect way to start and/or end a meal.

  3. **They are easy to eat.** Children's small size and weight makes them easy to lift and swallow, especially for a smaller and/or less experienced predator.

  4. **They are filling.** While children digest much faster than adults, they will still keep you sated for several hours, more if you swallow more than one at the same time.

  5. **They are healthy.** Children contain significantly less toxins, cholesterol and trans fats than adults, as well as being easier to digest due to their smaller size.

  6. **They are nutritious.** Humans are natural predators, needing large amounts of protein to stay healthy. Children, much like adults, are a good source of high-quality all-natural human protein, but are much more easier to swallow and digest.

  7. **They do not need any preparation.** Their light, fresh, slightly salty (and, especially in younger children, milky or creamy) flavor and tenderness makes children the perfect prey to enjoy whole and raw. If you do prefer eating your prey as part of a more sophisticated meal, simply coating them with sour cream or fruit relish will suffice.

  8. **They are there.** If you are a parent, going out to find someone to eat is often too much trouble. Swallowing your children is a simple, tasty, and nutritious alternative. 

  9. **They are tasty.** Whether it is a toddler or a teenager, there is nothing better than gobbling up a willing, wiggling little morsel of soft, tender child flesh, especially if you've spent their entire life making sure they eat properly.

  10. **They fidget.** Children never stay still. While outside of the stomach it may be annoying, their constant wriggling not only feels incredibly pleasant in your belly, but also stimulates enzyme secretion and peristalsis, letting your digestive tract work more effectively.

  11. **They find it fun.** Whether it is fairytale monster roleplay, pretending to be an intrepid cave explorer, or just using your stomach as a soft, warm place to hide, most children enjoy being swallowed. An avid childish imagination ensures that a trip down your digestive tract is an adventure each and every time, no matter how often you snack on them.

  12. **It's educational.** Swallowing down your child gives them a great opportunity to learn firsthand about the inner workings of the human digestive tract, as well as a practical knowledge of vore that will be useful to them in their lives as both predators and prey.

  13. **It's a bonding experience.** The way to the heart leads through the stomach. Voring your child is a unique way of spending time together more intimate than anything else, allowing them to return inside your body (or, in the case of fathers, visit it for the first time). The warm, soft, peaceful and safe environment of your stomach creates a sense of security they will associate with you, thus deepening their trust in you and overall feeling of stability in life.

  14. **It's calming.** It has been scientifically proved that spending time inside a stomach calms a child, improving their behavior and academic performance.

  15. **It keeps them healthy.** Being regularly digested and reformed makes it difficult for diseases to develop in a person's body, as well a accelerating the healing of injuries.

  16. **It promotes a healthy approach to vore.** Introducing a child to vore at a young age ensures that they grow up aware of its various functions – as a way to satisfy hunger, a source of entertainment, and a bonding experience, just to name a few.

  17. **It keeps them entertained.** Keeping a small child entertained during a long journey is quite a challenge, one you can avoid if you swallow them before setting out and only reform them at your destination. As a bonus, you avoid the hassle of traveling on an empty stomach.

  18. **It keep them out of your way.** Swallowing a kid keeps them from bothering you during work, housework, entertainment or sleep, as well as making the activity itself much more pleasant.

  19. **It saves the trouble of finding a babysitter.** Whether it be work, a formal outing or a hot date, you can always take your children with you inside your belly. Letting them slowly digest during the event ensures you will not go hungry.

  20. **It saves the trouble of cooking.** (see 5)Why waste time and energy preparing an elaborate meal when you can just swallow someone and let your guts do all the work?




 


End file.
